


sick

by flowerysan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cliffhangers, Eating Disorders, Insults, Sad, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, innie is sick, minho is mean, no actual ending, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan
Summary: short oneshotJeongin is sick and he needs help
Kudos: 13





	sick

_what the FUCK JEONGIN_

_please stop shouting_ Jeongin was crying, begging Minho to calm down

_NO. This is fucked up. What the fuck are you thinking?_

_Please hyung.. I'm sorry it was a stupid mistake.. just don't tell anyone. Forget about it._

_Oh yeah let me just act like you aren't killing yourself bit by bit._

_You're making it sound worse than it is_

_Jeongin you're **starving** yourself. _

_He's what??_ Hyunjin walked in with a bunch of groceries. _Innie what's happening_

_It's nothing hyung I promise_

_Oh MY FUCKING GOD. STOP IT. STOP LYING_ Minho started screaming, making Jeongin break down in tears once again _He's-_

_NO HYUNG DONT TELL HIM_

_he's fucking starving himself Hyunjin_

Hyunjin's whole world felt like it fell apart. _Innie.. baby is that true?_

Jeongin stayed quiet, looking at the floor, quietly sobbing. Hyunjin walked over to him and sat him down on the sofa, pulling him to his chest and swaying him from side to side. 

_Why are you babying him?? He said he wants to be treated like an adult so I'll fucking treat him like one._

_That doesn't include screaming at him for being mentally unwell. Sort yourself out Minho_ Hyunjin dropped honorifics, his respect towards Minho just disappearing.

_Oh of course you're on his side. Maybe if you didn't baby him, he wouldn't be fucked in the head._ Jeongin froze at his words

**fucked in the head. he's fucked in the head. of course he is.**

and before he knew it he was running to his room, locking the door behind him.

_MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T SCREAM AT HIM FOR EVERY LITTLE THING HE WOULDN'T BE STRUGGLING RIGHT NOW. HE'S NOT FUCKED IN THE HEAD BUT YOU DEFINETLY ARE_

_I SWEAR TO FUCKI-_

_Guys what's going on?_

Chan came home. Chan would know what to do.

_Hyung_ Jeongin called out, his voice raw.

_And one or both of you made Jeongin cry? What the hell?_ He rushed off to find the young boy sitting against his wall, crying into his knees

_What's wrong Innie?_

_'m sorry hyung. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I made Minho hyung angry and you're going to be angry too. 'm so sorry._ He sobbed into Chan's chest.

No matter how much the leader tried, he couldn't get Jeongin to tell him what was going on so instead he put him to sleep and went to talk to the other guys. 

_So.... what's going on?_

_Jeongin has an eating disorder. He's been starving himself._

_And why is he currently crying?_

_Because Minho decided to scream at him for it_

_And you guys are arguing because?_

_Hyunjin is babying Jeongin_

_What? no. It's because I'm not gonna have him screaming at Jeongin while he's about to have a panic attack. He even said Innie's fucked in the head INFRONT OF HIM. That's why he locked himself up in his room._

_Minho.. I don't have the time or energy to tell you off right now but I hope you know you're in the wrong. I'll deal with you later._

_Hyung.. what are we gonna do with Jeongin?_

_I have no idea Jinnie... we need to tell everyone else_

_Will he get better?_

_Yeah of course. He's just.. sick right now hm? It'll get better_ But Chan wasn't actually sure if things could get better, he had to keep a smile on for everyone else.


End file.
